


Past and Present (Eren X Reader)

by StormRavensong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRavensong/pseuds/StormRavensong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First 6 chapters of an ongoing series staring the Reader in the SNK universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Present (Eren X Reader)

You stretch your arms out, rubbing at the tender spot on your left shoulder. Not that your right isn't just as bad, but it happens you can reach this one better. 

You unbutton your uniform a little bit, pulling the white fabric away from your shoulder You’re nearly afraid to see what you've done now. Just as you suspected, deep red and purple marks mark where the straps from your belts had cut into your (s/c) skin, in fact, it had broken the skin in a few places. You sigh, rubbing your shoulder wordlessly.

“(Name)…” A small gentle voice comes from next to you. If there was a vision of what angels could be, perhaps this girl is it. She is petite, almost fragile looking. Her eyes are crystal blue and her short golden hair all but seems to glow around her. You’ve heard a few refer to her as the angel, but you figured it was more ignorance from boys with too many hormones.  Her little voice reaches your ears again. “Are you alright, you look upset.”

“Fine.” You mutter. She looks at you expectantly then seeing your ice stare starts to retreat, looking a bit upset that she couldn't help. You catch her arm a second before she gets away. “I’m sorry, Kryita. I just am not used to people.” She gives you a strange look, almost as if she understands you perfectly. _How could she though, how could anyone?_

Eren grins again, pulling your body closer to his. He positions himself so that he can reach your lovely neck, brushing away (h/c) strands that have rested there. His breath blows slight across your skin until he hits a place where you whimper softly. Your fingers clench his shirt tightly now and you can’t see the smile on his face.

He traces his lips lightly over the same spot. You can’t breathe, the warmth of his touch has your mind numb and you find yourself moaning delightedly. You’re overcome with a feeling you’ve never felt before, a burning, aching sensation in the lowest part of your belly. 

He gently grazes his teeth across your skin then nibbles on that same spot. You can’t see, your (e/c) eyes roll backwards towards the top of your head and you feel like you have no control at all in your body. As if sensing this, he stops again looking at you.

“(Name) I… I can stop if you want…” He says softly. It takes you a few breaths and a moment to come back to yourself. His beautiful aqua eyes are looking right through you, the dim lighting makes them look even more turquoise than before and you can’t help but giggle. He really is adorable. 

Out of nowhere, you push him back against the cave floor and find yourself straddling him. Your legs hit either side of his waist and you smile “You can’t stop now.” You say with what you hope is a seductive tone. The smile now crawling on his lips makes you want to follow it.

You trace soft kisses from one side of his mouth to the other, only to find yourself pulled into another passionate kiss partway through. He nips your bottom lip, holding it between his teeth a moment and you feel yourself smile, granting him access to the recesses of your mouth yet again. 

Your fingers trace along his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. He reacts suddenly to the touch of your fingers on his perfect skin by moaning into your mouth. Several buttons later you are still kissing him, when you have to breathe again. 

He looks so perfectly lost now, as if every dream had come rushing through him and this moment, it was everything. You smile, how do you know what he feels? Oh, you feel it yourself… every last breath is perfect here with him. 

Perfect… the word somehow triggers something inside of you. You find yourself standing suddenly, shocked at where you are. _What about me, he’s so perfect, I’m covered in scars. My face, my arms.. my stomach… What if he hates me for it? What if he…_ His voice and a soft hand on your shoulder cut off your racing thoughts. 

“Um.. (name) are you okay?” He asks. You hadn’t even heard him stand. His strong hand on your shoulder sets you off crying. He turns you to face him and pulls you into a tight hug. You start to pull away but he hugs you tighter.

“I’m just going to hold you.” He says. “I’m going to hold you till I can see you smile again.” He kisses your forehead softly and you find yourself clinging to his chest as if he is the only thing in the world holding you together. Maybe he is… 

You breathe deeply into his chest, the smell of him filling up your senses. He smells a little like the woods on a warm summer day. You can’t help but smile as you relax into his arms again. You look up to see his beautiful eyes, filled with concern and love just gazing down at you. Finally, slowly you breathe out the words. 

“Why do you have to be so perfect?” You say. He looks down at you with calm, beautiful eyes.  
“I’m not perfect…”  
“You are… you have perfect skin, perfect eyes, perfect hair.” You start getting louder pulling away from him. “I have all these scars, all these horrible ugly marks and no one would want me.” You step back away from him, pulling at the straps of your harness. 

“Who told you that? You’re beautiful (name). You’ve always been…” Eren tries to approach you and you throw your harness at him. He pauses a moment, not sure what you are doing when suddenly he is hit in the face by your swiftly removed uniform. 

“Look at me!” You scream, shaking inside from self-loathing. “Look at what he did to me! He made me a monster!” Your body is traced with deep scars, cuts that run across your stomach, some only inches apart. The scar on your face was the one you could never hide. The rest you could cover but there were invisible ones you could never heal from.

 

~~~~ Eren POV ~~~~

 

I really don’t know what to do… Just a second ago she was so, close. Now it feels like she’s a million miles away, crying and shaking and she won’t even let me touch her. 

_Plus she’s naked… wait what?_ I had to do a double take, here’s the most beautiful woman I had ever met, only a few feet away and definitely naked. Her curves were amazing. All over her body were thick lines these were intertwined with finer ones and they accented some of the most beautiful parts of her beautiful body. They made her look all the more stunning, like a lacework tracing her form.

~~~~ Your pov ~~~~ 

_Yeah I figured he’d be silent... I’m sure he sees how ugly I am and he hates me now._ You start sobbing into your hands, collapsing onto the cold cave floor, made colder by your lack of proper covering. Here you are, naked, exposed and open and it’s silent, so silent you can hear your tears on the floor.

Suddenly a pair of warm hands take your wrists, pulling your hands away from your face. Those perfect eyes meet yours and you look at him in total, wet eyed confusion. He kisses your hands sweetly and looks back at you again.

“You are beautiful.” He says. “These scars? Lace, perfect lace across your body, did you know, they show off every beautiful feature you have, from the curve at your hip to the nape of your neck…” 

You stare at him, your mouth agape. You aren’t sure what to say now. In fact, you are completely speechless. He pulls you close and stands, bringing you with him.

“It doesn’t matter what they say (name) you’re beautiful. There isn’t a guy in training who doesn’t notice… these scars are nothing, you are beautiful. The way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you put us all on our asses if we act out...”

You laugh… Something about this whole scene is so funny now or maybe you are in straight hysterics, but somehow, you laugh. He just smiles pulling you tightly into his arms, trying to keep his mind from wandering. 

“Plus, you have an amazing laugh.” He says kissing your forehead softly, and then your cheeks. “I have to be the luckiest guy in the world.”

“Eren…” You say softly smiling at him. “It’s really not fair…”

“Hmm?” He says breathing in the scent of your hair, he seems completely lost in thought again.

“You got to see me naked and I didn’t get to see you!” You say pushing him playfully and putting on an adorable pout.

“Help me with these straps?” He says grinning at you playfully. 

Between the two of you it took almost no time to be equally naked. You found yourself standing with your hands running across his toned abs. His arms wrapped back around your waist so that he could hold you again. 

You smile, and then take a hand up to touch his cheek lightly. You pull him into a soft, sweet kiss, met with his own sweet touch. It isn’t a hungry kiss. It’s perfect, the way it warms your lips, the way his body heats up at the touch, the way your body feels like it is on fire. 

As you pull out of that kiss you giggle softly. Eren looks at you again with that half confused grin of his and you want so badly to just kiss him again.

“Um… Eren… since we’re together, have you ever… you know, thought about…” You stop yourself, how embarrassing you’re asking your boyfriend about this, now? _Come on (name) it’s only natural. I mean you’re embarrassed about being a virgin… you’re the one standing here naked kissing him!_

You can make out the dark color on his cheeks… You imagine from the heat in your own you’re blushing nearly as hard as he is. You don’t mean to be awkward… “I just thought…”

“I… um…” He blushes even deeper as he speaks so fast you can barely catch it. “Ialwayswantedmyfirsttobeyou.” He said. You gasped not sure you heard quite what you thought. He spoke so fast and you wanted to hear him say you.. but.. you don’t want to put words into his outh.

“Can you say that again? That was so fast I couldn’t catch it.”

“I always wanted my first to be you.” He said huskily. He pulled your naked form up against his and kissed you before you had time to reply. 

You wrap both your arms around his neck, pulling him down towards you so that you can rediscover the places inside his now familiar mouth. You are lost in the passion of that kiss and find yourself being lowered slowly to the floor. 

This time the heat of your body drowns out the cold of the stone. His body pressed tightly against yours leaves your heart fluttering in a way you have never felt before. He breaks away from kissing your lips, slowly kissing down the sides of your neck until he finds that spot that leaves you moaning and whimpering. 

Your body presses back up against him, helpless at his touch. Your press your fingertips against his chest and he stops a moment to smile at you, then traces soft love-nips all the way down to your breasts. He pauses a moment, as if it’s the first time he ever noticed them.

You find yourself giggling lightly as he just plants his face between them, breathing in and smelling your scent. The air from his nose tickles your chest lightly as his lips start to trace over to each of them.

He acknowledges them with the sweetest of kisses before he finds himself kissing down to your bellybutton. His fingers trace lightly over a scar.

This one sits just above the joint of your hip bone. His touch on it is so soft, so gentle and you feel yourself whimpering softly. For some reason his hand tracing that scar is amazing. It sends a sensation through you that makes you want to drag him even closer.

You feel the heat between your legs growing. It feels as if all of the moisture in your body had been gradually wandering that direction and all arrived at once. 

Eren’s beautiful turquoise eyes are searching your face and he smiles again, apparently pleased with the look of sheer pleasure you have at the moment. His hand slides down slowly across the wet hot mess you have become. You shiver now at his touch and he smiles at you again. 

“Is it okay if I?” He asks sweetly. _He’s probably heard it too._ You thought. _that sometimes it hurts and stretching first can help_ You’d over-heard that very discussion one night, yourself.

“Yes.” You breathe out softly. 

He watches you carefully, slowly sliding in a finger. Your breath catches as you let out a soft moan. IT feels… so amazing. He moves it in and out, slowly, almost too slowly and you find your hips coming up o force his fingers deeper.

He grins, running his other hand across your stomach. He slowly places a second finger in. You gasp, and then moan at his touch. You take your hands down to your breasts and grasp his free arm.

He looks at you, for a moment his eyes flash concern until he starts to remove his fingers and you whimper and buck back up to take them back into you. This little defiant action seems to set him into motion again as he slowly places another in.

This time it’s a little uncomfortable. He seems to notice though. 

“You okay beautiful?” He asks quietly. 

“Yesss..” You moan breathlessly with a strong hiss. He leaves his fingers still a moment then slowly starts moving them. You can feel that discomfort start to give way to a strong sense of pleasure. You feel your walls relax around his thick fingers and you feel something else, much more intense than anything you have felt before.

You feel a burning, a sweet fire that you want to taste more of, you moan as you feel a soft shudder flow through your entire body. You take your hips up again, pushing into his fingers. As if he can read your mind he gains speed, slowly lowering his mouth to the soft bundle of nerves right above where his fingers reside. 

You feel a cold breath now, him blowing air across your heated clit and you squeal. It feels so amazing. You can feel his lips just brushing the surface and you swear he is smiling. Your hands grab at the one on your stomach more firmly now, trying to reach him and he gently pushes you back to where you lay down.

Your breaths are ragged and fast. Sweet moans escaping your lips with every move he makes. You feel like you are drowning, but it isn’t a bad drowning, it is beautiful and sweet. Suddenly you feel a hard shaking in your body, pure, perfect bliss. So perfect, then another shiver as he sends you completely over the edge, you half scream half moan his name.

“Eren!”

He keeps going for a few seconds more, until you drag his face up so you can kiss his lips. His tongue meshes with yours and you are lost again with him tightly against you. You lose your breath quickly and break away from this kiss for that dreaded air you seem so short of.  
His grin and the glimmer in his eyes are amazing. It’s as if he’s fought every titan and won. He’s full of pride and confidence. His voice reaches you softly. “I did good right?”

“Oh Eren…I…” You don’t get a chance to finish. He’s brushing his lips so lightly against yours and you want to kiss him again, but your lips are met with the tip of his finger. You stare at him a moment, mouth agape and he smiles sweetly at you.

“Are you ready, (name)?” He asks with gently pleading eyes. You nod quietly and he smiles. “You know… it could hurt some…”

“I know.” You say with a gentle, loving smile. “I want you to have all of me.” You whisper softly.

He props himself up so that he is hovering over you again. You feel him gently move your legs apart, a soft touch of his fingertips on either side. You take a slow deep breath as you feel just the head of him brushing up against your wet opening. 

He kisses you softly and whispers again “I love you.” You don’t have a moment to reply as he slowly moves just a tiny bit of his hard shaft into you. 

You try to keep smiling, but find yourself biting your lip. It hurts… he feels huge and it’s like a fire is burning through you. He freezes, not moving for a minute as you adjust. You moan softly, trying to let some of the pain fade away. 

He watches you, waiting for you to relax and moves himself in a bit further. You suddenly decide maybe it would hurt less to just get him all the way inside. You wrap your legs around his waist pulling his body closer. This forces him into you quickly, faster than you could ever adjust.

“Fuck…” You yelp and you break into tears. Eren brushes the tears from your face gently trying not to move. You can feel the stretching now, but at the same time, it’s starting to feel good having him that close, that deeply inside of you.

“(Name) are you okay? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to…” 

“Eren.” You say softly. “It’s okay now. Please, just move.” He looks at you a moment a little confused, and you slide your hips up towards his to try to make your point clearer. 

He moans at the sudden friction and you grin. He kisses your neck softly, looking for that sweet spot that seems to leave you moaning. 

He sucks lightly on it, alternating between a soft sucking and sweet kisses, between his panted moans. As you drag your nails lightly across his skin he starts to move faster, pulling deep moans from your lips. You arch your back, pressing up into him with all your might. 

As if it were a silent plea he gains speed, crying out your name softly as he starts to shudder only slightly. He regains his composure and leans across your body, setting his hands on either side of your head.

His turquoise eyes meet yours, just as he hits a bundle of nerves that sends them rolling back in your head with delight. A loud moan runs over your lips, sounding so much like his name. 

 

He gain speed again and you fall into a screaming mess… alternating between deep breaths, moans and screams of his name. You’re overwhelmed with a fire that shakes through your body. The burning is intense, but every place it touches seems to tingle with new life. You hunger for it as it spreads to you.

You feel his thrusts slow some as you drop into a shaking, shivering mess. The feeling is overwhelming. Suddenly after several deep thrusts you feel an explosion firing through every bit of your body. You can’t even move now, collapsing onto the cold cave floor. A few more thrusts and he calls your name loudly, his body collapsing against yours as he fills you with a flooding warmth. 

“Eren…” You whisper softly. He pulls himself out of you and collapses next to you, smiling in a way you’ve never even seen before. You touch his arm softly and he wraps it as tightly around you as he can. He pulls you over and lays you on his chest.

“(name) I love you… I love you so much…” Tears fill his eyes as he holds you there. Your fingers trace along his chest and your ears are met with the sound of his heart and yours beating together, frantic, beautiful beats.

“E-eren..” You stutter out. You’re so tired you can’t think. “I love you… I…” You start crying. Somehow you feel different. Not sad, no, the furthest thing from sad. You feel, at peace, for the first time since your parents died you feel at peace. You cry softly in his arms.

“Are you okay, beautiful?” He asks as he kisses your forehead and brushes the stray strands of (h/c) hair from your eyes. You look up at him, smiling meekly. 

“I… feel…” You take a minute to compose yourself. “Since mom and dad… I haven’t felt like this… peaceful… it’s so peaceful here.” You whisper softly. “Eren.. I love you…” You close your eyes, letting the sound of his heart wash over you. His fingers are gently brushing across your cheek, wiping those relaxed tears away. You have already drifted off to sleep, but you think you hear his voice one last time. 

“You’re my family now… I’m here, no matter what you need.”

~~~~ Time skip to morning ~~~~

You straightened out your uniform. Eren was still asleep on the cave floor. He had his pants and belts on, but his shirt had been placed over you like a blanket. You weren’t sure how much time had passed since you two found your way into the cave, but you know they will call off the search if you are out too late.

You check his fuel canisters. He’s burned through most of them. If you’re lucky, with the combined weight of the two of you, you could make it just almost two thirds of the way out of the forest, then you would both be on your own, void of 3d gear. A thought hits you… you have no wires. That means your fuel can be added to his and you should be able to at least make it to the edge of camp.

Naturally, this is assuming you don’t get attacked again on your way back. You knew it wouldn’t be easy to get out of this cave. Speaking of that. _How the hell did I even know where this cave was? Did someone tell me? I can’t remember… I just knew… knew it was here and we’d be safe._

Eren wakes not much after you do, first reaching for where you had fallen asleep then looking around the cavern frantically for you. You find it completely adorable too. You poke at him with the toe of your boot. 

“Come on sleepy head, we don’t want to be late getting back.” You say sweetly. He looks at you with half asleep eyes and gives you the cheesiest looking grin you’ve ever seen on his face.

“(Name) we could just stay a while and tell them we got lost on our way back.” He says with a softly suggestive tone. He gets up off the floor and wraps an arm gently around your waist.

“No… you don’t want that on your record when you join Survey Corps.” You say. “Anyway if we don’t get back soon they’ll stop looking and we’ve only got enough fuel to…”

He kisses your lips lightly cutting you off. You push him away gently, but in a playful manner.

“Eren this is serious!” You say looking at him again.

“I love you.” He says and you don’t know if you want to smack him or kiss him…

“I love you too, idiot.” You say and you grin. “Let’s get back now so you can go piss off horseface again alright?”

“I actually forgot about him today.” He grins. You help him round up the rest of your gear, ignoring some of his playful comments for a bit. 

 

~~~~ Shadis POV ~~~~

 

“This is the last place I saw them. She was dodging the others through the trees and Yeager was following her.” The boy pointed off across the forest and towards the lakes. 

I nodded quietly glaring across the field. I was surveying the marks and nicks in the trees. This battle must have gone quickly, then again they were attacking a cadet, not a seasoned soldier.  

I grunted a quick confirmation and surveyed the space again. “They are headed towards the Cliffside at this point.

I had most of the 103rd that went to Garrison searching for them, as they were still attempting to prove themselves, this could be useful to me. 

Something rattled in my mind. _What the hell was so special about this cadet? Her papers were in order: nothing extraordinary about them. It was stranger that anyone would bother stealing a cadet in the first place. However, there was the incident last week with black cloaked men trying to sneak into the camp._ I bit my lip, glaring out over the forests as I sent my wires forward again. 

I caught a glimmer of something and stopped. _What was that…_ I swung around again to find a set of blades, shattered against the ground and a patch of partially dried blood. _So someone fell from the tree here._

“Sir, we found the remains of broken wires in the tree over there.” A dark haired girl called as she met him on the branch.

“Any sign of the missing cadets?” I asked, not even daring to allow a tone of concern to hit my voice.

“No sir.”

“Then we keep moving, towards the cliffs.” I reply. I do know there is a cave here; however the only way those shits would find it would have to be pure luck, or pure coincidence. Still, with as completely as they had vanished… I stopped near the cliff face on a large tree that glanced down upon it. 

“Damned if they didn't…” I saw the wires come shooting up from below, over the edge of the cliff propelling the occupants upward enough to latch onto another, even closer tree to gain altitude. “Damned kids did…” I shook my head. 

“Hey, shitheads!” I yelled, they shifted suddenly, swooping past the tree and around to the one I was on. Even as far as they were, my voice carried. As soon as the boy landed it was clear her gear was worthless, but both seemed mostly unharmed.

“The hell do you two think you were doing, taking a vacation?” They both snap to attention and salute. “What is your fuel status?” I demand. The boy seems outright concerned. _What was his name again Yeager?_ The girl speaks out instead.

“Sir we have just enough with both our weights to reach the clearing just outside of the main camp.” She says. I look at her closely. _(Name, Lastname) why am I not surprised that it is you stirring up problems in my camp?_

“Get your asses back to camp and to my office. Once you managed that. Get your damn gear fixed.” I commanded. The two looked at me wearily and then flew off again. I started calling back the search party and noticed Jean ignoring my order to fall in. He was following the other cadets. _I’ll get to that hothead later._ I decided.

 

~~~~~ Normal POV ~~~~~ 

 

When you got back to the camp we had a precious few moments to speak before everyone began rushing up to you. 

“Eren, what are we going to tell him when he asks what we’ve been up to?” You ask. 

“How about sleeping and getting to know each other?” He says laughing and wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Um… I don’t know if I can say that without blushing.” You giggle. 

“Just tell him the truth… we were hiding in that cave and we fell asleep.” He grins. “I don’t think telling him the rest would be a good idea…”

“The rest of what, exactly?” Jean’s voice growls. You look at him and he runs over, grabbing you out of Eren’s arms and pulls you into a hug. “(Name) I’m so glad you’re okay. I was so worried.” He says holding you close to him.

“I’m fine Jean.” You reply trying to drag yourself out of his arms. “Eren came and got me away from them.” You can see Eren tense up and you practically feel him getting angry that Jean is so close to you.

“I shouldn't have gone for help… I should have stayed.” Jean looks at you with a genuine worry in his eyes and you feel kind of guilty for worrying your friend this much. He’s been acting weird lately, but he’s still your close friend. 

“We might have needed help, grumpy horse head.” You say, pushing him away from you. “We were lucky this time.” You smile at Eren. “Things turned out well.” Eren wraps his arms protectively around your waist and smiles.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, love.” He grins and nuzzles your neck softly. Jean huffs a moment, glaring daggers at Eren but seeing your expression he softens his gaze.

“Look just keep her safe, okay I don’t want to have to kill your ass.” Jean says before storming away. 

“Wow, he can be almost civil sometimes.” You say watching him start on his way then you turn back to Eren again. “Thank you for not killing him. I really think this time he was just worried.”

“Maybe… but I’d rather have my arms around you than someone else’s.” He replies.

“Is the great Eren Yeager jealous?” You say teasingly. He looks at you a moment.

“You’re my woman not his.” He says looking away a moment. You take his face in your hands, turning him back to you.

“That’s how it’s going to stay too.” You say just before you press your lips softly to his. You step away quickly “But if we don’t get to Shadis’s office… we’ll both be dead and it won’t matter.”

 

~~~~~ Timeskip brought to you by, several hours of Shadis ~~~~~

 

It took at least three hours to get everything sorted with Shadis. He kept demanding to know who those people were, but all you really knew is that they were intent on kidnapping you. You also believe they are tied to the ones who tried to abduct you as a younger child.

Shadis makes you and Eren write out full reports of what happened and sends Eren to repair his equipment. To your surprise he demands yours, and you give it to him. He hands you an entirely different unit. You don’t know why but you don’t care, really you just want some rest. 

You follow his orders to place the unit into the main storage with everyone else’s and then wander slowly off to the mess hall. You and Eren have been gone all day now. Your presence in the mess hall sends a quick murmur through it. Eren hasn’t even arrived yet. 

Jean is the first to do anything, running up to your side and trying to hug you again. You push him back a bit and he gives you a puppy dog expression. His honey caramel eyes almost do you in, but you know better. 

“Jean, go sit down.” You say flatly. Armin is the next to walk up to you, while Mikasa guards his plate and her own from an overly eager looking Sasha. 

“(Name) a… are you okay? Where’s Eren?” Armin’s voice is very soft and you smile at him lightly. He’s fidgeting with his fingers and it’s clear he’s nervous. Then again in the past two years, he’s never talked to you without Eren right beside you.

“Shadis has him fixing his gear. He should be back fairly…” Your voice is cut off by another one.

“Eren!” Mikasa goes flying past you and you laugh softly. He is her brother, after all and she’s very protective of him. She’s searching him head to foot, and demanding to know if he is hurt. 

“We better go rescue your plate, Armin.” You say softly. You two arrive back at your seats just in time to threaten off Sasha, who was reaching for Mikasa’s bread. You look at Sasha and grin a devilish grin then speak. “Sasha, go ahead, take it…” She starts to reach for it and you catch her hand a second. “Just remember, Mikasa thought she lost her brother today and needs to vent her frustration.” 

With a quiet yelp, Sasha pulled her arm away from the bread and went back to the other side of the room. _Mission accomplished._ You chuckle to yourself. 

After what seems like forever, Mikasa decides that Eren is okay and you and he go to get your dinner. It isn't much, but it’s food. Having not eaten all day even the most disgusting food somehow sounds heavenly. 

When you and Eren are seated again, it takes Jean almost no time to move back in. He squeezes himself between you and Armin, pushing the poor blonde aside. Armin doesn't say a word, just makes a disgruntled noise and makes room for the obnoxious interloper. 

“So what happened out there?” Jean asks. You stare at him a moment. 

“Someone tried to kidnap me… cut my wires and then threatened me. Eren saved me.” You say looking past him to see Armin. “You know… you should ask Armin before you make him move. Why not sit across the table instead?” 

Jean gives you a puzzled look but Armin smiles as if to say thank you. You smile back at him. Jean stands up again looking at both you and Eren.

“Fine… whatever. I was going to go sit with Marco, I just wanted to check and make sure the idiot didn't hurt you somehow.”  Jean says pointing at Eren.

“We’re a family.” I say motioning to Mikasa, Eren and Armin. “None of us would let anyone hurt the rest of us.” He nods and walks away quietly.

“Did you just call me family?” Mikasa asks in her completely flat tone. You smile softly at her. 

“Eren is my family, that means you all are just stuck with me.” You say softly. She lowers her head a little further into her scarf, muttering quietly under her breath. “Mikasa…” You look past Eren to see her better and touch her arm lightly. “You’re my friend and sister. Even if we don’t always get along, no one can ever replace you in our lives.”

“Then we will be family.” She says. 

You hear Reiner and Jean talking in the corner and sort of wish you hadn’t. Reiner is crude as always and Jean is on the verge of fighting with him. 

“Jean I’m sure if he had her alone that long, he’d have done what all of us want to...” Reiner says with a half sly wink. 

“He’s too stupid to even figure it out.” Jean said. “Plus despite everything she has a thing for me.” 

“You just keep thinking that, but watch how she looks at him.” Reiner said, motioning to you and Eren. 

You try to pretend not to be watching them and kiss Eren’s cheek lightly. His blushing makes you smile even more.

“Yeah... I would rather keep down my shitty meals, Reiner.” Jean said pushing him away and taking off out of the mess hall.  

You, Armin, Eren and Mikasa finish your food around talking together. For once, you finally feel like a whole group instead of a mixed bunch of people who happened to be friends with Eren. That made this the nicest dinner since your arrival at training.

~~~~ Time Skip a Few Years ~~~~

It’s nearly time for your final tests. You’ve improved greatly and even Mikasa thinks you will be in the top ten. As you start towards the training field Eren moves up beside you and slides his hand into yours.

“(Name)” He says softly. You stop and turn to him, gazing into those beautiful turquoise eyes. “I… Uh… Good luck with your exams.” He stumbles out, blushing. You giggle.

“Eren, when did you get so shy?” You say playfully. You kiss his cheek and he blushes even more. “You’re acting like we never…”

“Shh… I don’t want everyone to hear!” He says. “That’s still our secret, right?” He winks at you and you can’t help but smile. Really you want nothing more than to find a quiet place where you two can be alone, but not today… Today is your final placement test.

You smile at him sweetly. “I just know you’ll make the top ten.” You reassure him, he smiles meekly at the comment. “Just imagine how fast we could fly through the ranks there. We could be squad leaders in no time with the highest kill counts of them all!” You sweep your arms widely, nearly catching his nose in the process. 

He grabs you around the waist and kisses your cheek softly. “Yes, we can!” He grins. “Anyway, I was wondering if… you know… if you could meet up with me after we graduate. I have a surprise for you.” 

“Of course, love.” You reply. You give him a sweet peck on the lips and realize you can hear Shadis in the background. You both look at each other.

“Shit…” Eren says. “We’re going to be late.” You both take a dead run, finding yourselves reaching the training ground barely before Shadis finishes his little speech. He looks at the two of you.

“Don’t be like these two idiots. Barely in time is death in the real world dirt bags.” He yells. You do your best not to chuckle at it. Really Shadis doesn’t even intimidate you after the previous attempts on your life. Now you just want to be the best you can and want to win. 

“Alright shits, here’s the game. You will be called out for your trial. Until then just keep out of the damn way. Dismissed.” The announcement by Shadis offering us free time is exactly what we all need. Before he lets you walk away though he pulls you and Eren aside.

“Cadet Yeager, get ready to go, you’re up first.” He states, then he looks at you. “You, will be last and you will stay where I can see you until it is time for your trial.” You offer up a salute and a ‘yes sir’ as a reply to your orders, but are confused. He doesn’t say another word, just turns scanning the training ground.

“Sir, if I may… Why am I not allowed to go back with the others?” You ask. Really you’re irritated, everyone else gets to relax, you’re stuck with Shadis.

“I ordered it.” Shadis says sharply. “You seem to have a problem following orders. Why not put some of that energy into training for a while.” He says with a dark glare. “Over there, let’s start with you practicing fighting stances till I’m bored.”

You wait till you are a little out of his range before you let out a disgusted groan. _Yeah thanks Shadis… You know, because I need more training._

After Eren returns from his trials he looks exhausted. You smile at him, still doing those stupid fighting stances that you’ve been ordered to do. He stands just out of reach.

“Hey, is he picking on you again?” Eren asks. “Because you know I could…”

“No, Eren… it’s not that. I think there’s something he’s not telling us.” You say softly, still continuing with your practice. “He’s been looking around a lot today, like he’s waiting for something.”

Eren nods. “Would he be pissed if I decide to join you?” Eren asks.

“Two options, you can ask him, or you can come join me.” You say with a grin. “Or you can find sneaky ways to sneak in a kiss.” You wink at him and he smiles brightly. 

“I think I like option three…” He starts sparing with you, first taking you around into a spin to bring your body tight against his chest. You have to stifle a giggle, as you push him away playfully. He grabs you again around the waist and pulls you back towards him.

“You really are asking for it, love.” You say with a devilish grin you know he can’t see. You lift both legs up, almost jumping in his arms and catch him behind the knees. You force your weight back towards his chest, dragging his knees forward and he drops with a loud thump.

“Oww… not fair!” He says and you giggle as you try to get up, but his grip on you is still too strong. You try prying apart his intertwined fingers with no luck. Finally you get a brilliant idea and drop your hands to your side. 

“I don’t play fair…” You say with a big grin as you run your hand down the side of your hip. Laying on top of him like this, you find yourself slightly stroking something very sensitive. He shivers and partially freezes, his grip loosening on you quickly. 

You squirm out of his arms and stand back up. You turn around to look at him. He’s blushing like crazy and trying to hide what your little stunt did to his body. You giggle now, louder than before. But soon he gets that look of horror again.

“Let me guess… The shadow man is behind me?” You say quietly. He just nods. 

“Shadow man?” Shadis is actually less than a foot from you, breathing on the back of your head. You cringe at the closeness. “Are you trying to earn yourself another punishment, (last name)?”

“I seem to be good at it, sir.” You reply turning around. You hear Eren shuffling his feet behind you and figure he’s standing again.

“Explain this ‘shadow man’ thing to me, cadet… and make it interesting.” He states. You look at him, puzzled. _Well, this is new… he’s not yelling, not calling me obscene names, and kind of being… polite… I’m actually a little scared now…_

“Shadow man… it was a legend my uncle told me. The shadow man watches everyone… he has spies all over and uses them to his advantage… whenever anyone gets too far out of line, he finds creative ways to destroy or punish them, or inherently just likes to make their lives miserable, sir.” You say quickly. In fact, it almost feels good to say it. He looks at you a minute, then gets an odd sort of half grin that you didn’t know he was capable of. 

“Shadow Man… hmm.” He stares at you. His dark eyes piercing into your soul, he doesn’t move or crack, simply stares intensely. You find yourself feeling a little anxious. 

_I’m familiar with yelling Shadis , punishing Shadis, go run till your legs fall off Shadis… but silent, staring creepy as hell what the devil do I do now Shadis?_ You think to yourself…

After what seems like an eternity of a stare down, you still haven’t looked away. Shadis steps back slightly. “Okay, cadet… run till your fucking legs fall off.” He says then turns and talks to another of the trainers… run… of course, running again… 

You look at Eren, who gives you an apologetic grin and sneakily kiss his cheek. You whisper softly to him. “I love you.” Before taking off running. As you turn to leave, you hear his voice calling out behind you with the familiar, ‘love you too.’ _That’s my Eren._ You think to yourself. _Now, time for a lot more running._  
You’re on your sixth lap when you are brought to really understand your commander’s strange behavior. The circuit takes you past the edges of the forest and you never really pay attention to it anymore. It’s been a while since your incident during training, you’ve nearly forgotten about it now. Today is a painful reminder.

As you edge past the forest, a wire shoots out from a nearby brush, you don’t actually see it. Instead you feel an intense pain shoot through your lower leg. At the same moment, you find the ground shooting up towards your face, oh yeah, maybe you’re falling towards it. You almost catch yourself, but still end up hitting your head on the unrelenting cold dirt. 

The pain in your leg is burning now, it feels like fire and you can barely think or move. You clutch at your leg trying to understand the piece of metal sticking out of it. By the time your mind processes that this is the grapple off of someone’s wires, you are met with the face of your captor. 

“You stupid fucking bitch, you aren’t even worth the money… but since you’re here, maybe we can let your damn boyfriend suffer some huh?” This voice is familiar. You remember a few years ago, when you had been captured by these black hooded figures before.

You don’t have time to respond as she retracts her hook and flips you over. She grinds your face into the dirt with a boot on the back of your head, then jerks your hands backwards to tie them behind your back.

“If I could, I would kill your sorry ass, but apparently we can’t do that just yet. Shame though. I do love the sound of your screams.” She says. You try to push away from the ground, but really can’t move. 

This time she seems more prepared. She stuffs a cloth in your mouth and then ties it behind your head. _Fuck… how do I get out of this??_ The next thing that you know, you are thrown over her shoulder and headed back through the forest again. _Why the hell does this keep happening to me?_ You ask yourself. You’re starting to get dizzy… _Oh, maybe I’m going to bleed to death._ You giggle, delirious from the loss of blood and realize that it sounds really weird, with that gag in your mouth. You collapse into a world of shadows. 

“So, Fox was it really necessary to do this?” Says a voice from right next to you. You’ve no idea what is going on but right now you feel like your leg was torn off and you have a blinding headache. You struggle to open your eyes. When you try to move your hands you realize they are tied behind your back, sunken into the mattress.

 _Wait, mattress? Where the hell am I?_ You wonder. Your eyes shoot open now, blinking to try to take in your surroundings. A man glares at you a moment.

“Well, sleeping beauty’s awake.” He says. “Your leg is bandaged, but don’t try to move it, eh?” His voice is low and deep. He’s not the gravel speaking man who last tried to grab you, in fact you’ve never seen this man before. 

As your eyes come into focus you notice his piercing green eyes staring back at yours. His hair is dark blonde, almost brown and kept in a spikey mess on his head. He just watches you a moment then touches the bandage on your head. He shakes his head and stands up. 

“Well she’s patched up, when’s the boss going to be back?” The man asks Fox. 

“Hell if I know.” The woman says. Her hair is actually red, you hadn’t seen it before, but it’s hard to miss her voice. She stares at you with her deadly green eyes. “Hey Rocky, can we use her to get her boyfriend back out here?” She asks with a strange sort of cold in her eyes.

“Boss is going to be pissed enough. You weren’t supposed to hurt her.” The man from before says.

“She was running away.” She says nonchalantly. “Anyway he should be glad, I got the brat for him.” Fox says again.

“While I appreciate it, the price does drop based on injuries.” This is the man from the forest earlier. His smooth voice was a chilling reminder of that day. His eyes seem to pierce right through you. This time you got a clear look at them, they are actually almost pink. _Pink eyes? How did I not notice that before?_ You try to look away from him and he turns your face back to him, trying to examine you more closely.

“Yes, so you thought you escaped before, but we have plenty of time, pet.” He says, At this angle, his silvery grey hair slips down over his eyes. “You see, there are people who will pay a fairly healthy fortune for you.” His eyes trace down your body, examining you and you feel yourself cringe at how long his eyes linger on various parts of your form.

You look away again, trying to figure out a way to escape. Suddenly it hits you… you don’t have your gear. You were wearing it earlier, but it apparently got lost at some point between when you got shot, and when you woke up. So, how to escape, from god knows where, without any weapons or gear… Your mind wasn’t processing fast enough to even get there.

“Don’t think of escaping, pet. This place is so lost to the world; I doubt they will ever find you.” He looks around a moment. “In fact...” He pulls a small dagger from his belt, leaning close to your face. “No one could hear you even if you scream.” 

He traces that knife along your cheek, placing the flat of it against your cheekbone, and then he uses it to cut the gag from your mouth. The action is swift, and you find yourself gasping for much needed fresh air. 

He reaches his arms under you and you squirm trying to escape, only to be cut off by that sharp pain in your leg. 

“Don’t move too much, you’ll probably damage it more.” He says motioning to your leg. “As it is, I’m not sure it’ll work right again.” He continues to wrap his arms under you, then rolls you to your side so he can cut free your hands. You stare at him, bringing your hands in front of you and rubbing your sore, rope burned wrists.

You roll back over and force yourself into a sitting position. Seeing the wall to one side of you, you back yourself up to it to keep upright. =He doesn’t say another word, just watches you a moment, then turns back to the others. 

“So, Fox, explain to me why we had to ruin her leg exactly?” He asks. As his voice reaches her the woman steps back a little.

“She was running away…” She says flatly. He takes a single step towards her, slapping her face harshly and she yelps in pain. She looks away from him.

“She was running laps, and that was damn messy. You could have gotten caught. Plus I told you, we do need her intact. Rock did you treat this wound?” He says addressing the other man. The man nods. “You did a fucking sloppy job.”

The man sits in the chair Rock used to be in and cuts the bandages off your leg. The wound is horrible, a large bleeding hole through your leg. As he unwraps it, you also notice that the fabric of your uniform is still in the wound. He shakes his head.

“Med kit.” He says flatly. Rock quickly grabs it and returns to his boss. “So, pet, you’ll be calling me Fang alright?”

“Whatever.” You say defiantly, he gets a strange sort of grin and goes to cleaning your wound. He cuts the leg off of your pants, just above your knee and continues pulling the pieces of fabric from around the leg. 

He’s strangely gentle with your wound, which sort of surprises you, then again every little touch hurts so you actually appreciate it more than you care to admit. When he finishes he looks at you and then back at his gang. 

“Right get her something to eat. We have two choices, hold her here a while or sell her.” He says. “I’ll let you idiots vote, only because it’s a lot of money either way. You’ll get your cuts. But I’m docking Fox for the unnecessary loss.” He states. 

“So… I’m just to be sold, like property?” You ask, looking at them. You hear a sort of bemused chuckle from rock.

“You are property, girl, get over it.” He says. Fang walks up behind him and hits him in the back of the head hard enough to knock him to the ground where he stands. 

“You’re a fucking moron, don’t speak.” He says glaring at the blonde. “You belong to our employer, like it or not pet… you have since you were a child.” He says. “Now, that’s all you are going to learn today. Let’s get you something to eat, eh?”

It looks like you’re going to be here a while. You only hope that somehow, someone can find you before you find out who this mystery employer is…


End file.
